


Chaos Theory

by Sangerin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Kaylee, discussing butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> Set during "Heart of Gold"

Wash and Kaylee walked across the plains back to Serenity with the sunlight behind them. The sand lit up gold, and Kaylee couldn’t help but smile. ‘Such a beautiful morning,’ she said.

Wash grinned at her. ‘Sure is. Just the day for a gunfight.’

Kaylee hit him lightly on the arm. ‘Had to go and spoil it all, didn’t you?’

‘Where’s the spoiling? Fighting and running and strategising, that’s how we live our lives.’

‘But it’s such a pretty morning, and I don’t really want to think about the fighting till we’re back on that ship.’

‘That’s not going to stop the fighting from coming, though, is it?’

‘Never has done before,’ Kaylee admitted. She stopped where she was and turned around to look back. The sunlight glinted off the solar sheeting, the house shining like a jewel in the dust of the plains. ‘You know, Wash, I really wish I’d taken advantage of the cute little boy-whores they had back there.’

Wash laughed. ‘You’re obsessed, Kaylee.’

‘Well, surely.’ She turned back in the direction of Serenity, and smiled at him. ‘Like I told you, ain’t no one lining up to have that kind of fun with me. Captain always says you’ve got to take your pleasure where you find it.’

‘Captain ain’t never said that.’ Wash almost spluttered, and they began walking again. ‘Jayne, maybe, but never the Captain.’

‘Jayne ain’t so pretty, either.’

‘You’re plenty pretty, Kaylee! Will you just stop bellyaching and believe me?’

‘Why should I? More people in my life have told me I’m a caterpillar than a butterfly. I got a funny tendency to follow numbers.’

This time it was Wash who stopped. He grasped Kaylee by the shoulders and turned her towards him. ‘I want you to forget all those other people. They may have told you long ago that you was a caterpillar but caterpillars turn into butterflies as they get older. And these people, they ain’t seen you in a long time, and maybe you’ve changed since then. But either which way, Kaylee, there’s no question but that you’re pretty. And if it’s the Captain then, well, he’s just plain blind. Besides which, have you ever heard that theory about how butterflies can flap their wings and affect things on the other side of the universe. That’s the kind of butterfly I’m betting you are.’

Kaylee studied Wash’s face for a long moment. Then she said ‘Wow,’ and reached up touch Wash’s cheek lightly. ‘I’ll remember.’ Her eyes shone, and she added, ‘Thank you.’

They broke apart, and began, again, to walk towards Serenity. They hadn’t taken more than a few steps when the Captain’s voice came over Wash’s comm, sharp and impatient. 'Wash, you there yet?'


End file.
